Heretofore, in a treatment of a large saphenous vein varix and in particular an extraction surgery, a vein-extracting method and a vein-sclerosing method have been adopted.
The vein-extracting method comprises the steps of applying a lumber vertebrae anesthesia or a general anesthesia to a patient, stripping a portion joined between the large saphenous vein of the groin and the femora vein, clipping the large saphenous vein, inserting a stopper into the interior of the large saphenous vein, attaching a head to a wire detachably in accordance with a size of a vein varix, and extracting the large saphenous vein by drawing the wire. At this time, since branches of the vein blood vessel are broken, a doctor and assistances manually apply an astriction to the blood vessel. Then, a skin on the varix blood vessel is cut by 3–5 mm and the varix blood vessel is removed by using cutting pliers. The vein-extracting method requires a relatively long period of time and cannot be applied to an easily bleeding case. In addition, when the anesthesia becomes void after the surgery, the patient will be subject to a pain.
The vein-sclerosing method includes the steps of injecting a vein-sclerosing agent into a vein varix blood vessel in a patient to cause an occlusion in the vein and sclerosing the vein varix blood vessel to cease a blood flow. A little amount of the vein-sclerosing agent is injected into every several positions in the varix. The agent can be injected into an outpatient at several times. If a great amount of the vein-sclerosing agent is injected into the patient at a time, a deep part vein occlusion or a lung embolus-pathy may occur with the large saphenous vein varix. If the agent is injected into an artery by mistake, mortification will occur in a skin or a muscle.
In order to inject the vein-sclerosing agent into a check valve of a part flowing to the femora vein in the large saphenous vein, an ultrasonic wave is used as an assistant means. However, this requires a very high mastery.
On the other hand, a skin may be cut by using a local anesthesia and the blood vessel flowing to the femora vein in the large saphenous vein is nipped at the same time. In this case, a large branched blood vessel must be nipped after cutting the skin. Although this method is simple, there are many reoccurrences and a hypodermic chromatosis may occur.
Although the vein-sclerosing method is simple and excellent, a suitable medical appliance has not been developed. Accordingly, the method is not available in view of establishment of safety, prevention of reoccurrence, adverse reaction after treatment.